


Midsummer Magic

by kuningatarmirka



Series: Family Bonding [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, Magic, Pregnancy, Vermish baby, mentions of child death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuningatarmirka/pseuds/kuningatarmirka
Summary: Continuation to Family Bonding.Sisters Vera and Margot crossing paths over time in different scenarios, often involving magic and other mayhem.Includes Vermish & Marlana fluff.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Series: Family Bonding [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024146
Comments: 32
Kudos: 35





	1. Midsummer Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure fluff. I almost gave myself cavities while writing it.
> 
> It takes place about 2 years after the first story and is a glimpse into their future.
> 
> Also, I'm Finnish so I chose to have them here in Finland because why not? Midsummer is the time of the midnight sun here in the North and Midsummer night is seen as magical so the spells mentioned in this chapter are all true.

“No, don’t eat that!” Vera exclaimed, quickly rushing over to her baby, taking the stone from her hand that was on its way to her mouth.

Her daughter squealed, mainly because her mother was there and not because she no longer had the chance of eating the stone, and Vera sighed in relief.

“I swear she tries to eat everything in sight.”

“That’s what babies are supposed to do,” Margot reminded her, lying down on her side on the blanket they had put down on the lawn. She supported her head with one hand and ruffed the baby’s light brown hair with the other.

“Isn’t that right, miss Dawn?” she asked the girl, and got a toothy smile in response.

“And now she’s drooling,” Vera laughed, wiping the drool away with a napkin.

Margot chuckled. “You seem like you’ve never done this before,” she commented.

“That was 23 years ago!” Vera protested. “And I’ve never had a one-year-old,” she added quietly.

Margot’s laughter died out, too. “Was it hard?”

“To have another girl?”

“Yeah.”

“At first,” Vera admitted. “Don’t get me wrong, I loved her the moment I found out I was pregnant, but there was always the small fear that I would be replacing Alyssa.”

Margot sent her a small smile. “You would never replace her.”

“I know,” Vera answered, smiling back. Dawn was her rainbow baby, a baby she had been blessed with after the death of her firstborn, even though two decades had passed.

“Was it hard for you?” she asked Margot in turn.

“To know I would never have a baby myself?”

“Yes.”

“At first,” Margot repeated her sister’s earlier words. “It got better with time, and now I have Morgan, who I love more than anything. And Alana has always helped and supported me.”

“I’m glad,” Vera nodded. She really was. They had come a long way in their recovery, both of them. And now when they were relaxing on the lawn of the old Finnish estate, all their struggles seemed so far away.

While Vera and Margot had been talking, Dawn had decided she had gotten bored of the toys in front of her. She stood up on wobbly legs and took a few steps. Vera looked at her in amusement, wondering how far she would get this time. She was able to make it to the end of the blanket when she finally lost her balance and fell on her diaper padded butt. But instead of crying, she got up and started her journey again.

“She’s the most determined baby I’ve ever seen,” Margot laughed.

“And stubborn,” Vera added. Her daughter had only learned how to walk a few weeks prior and was still trying to perfect her balance. “Hamish would say she gets it from me.”

“And he would be correct,” a masculine voice announced from behind her.

Vera and Margot both turned to look at Hamish who scooped Dawn in his arms. The baby squealed in happiness. “How’s my little wolf?” he asked, setting her on his hip.

“She’s not a wolf,” Vera protested with a stern look.

“She could be,” Hamish argued back, tickling Dawn who giggled adorably.

“Your hides are not genetic, and you know it.”

“Don’t listen to your mommy,” he told Dawn. The baby looked at him, confused at first, but then made a growling sound, which made Margot laugh loudly.

“See!” Hamish beamed at the two women.

“You taught her that!” Vera protested again, but there was already a wide smile spreading on her face. Her daughter was too adorable, and Hamish’s joy was infectious.

“Where’s Alana and Morgan?” Margot asked him.

“Right there,” he nodded to the direction he had just come from while bouncing Dawn around. Margot sat up on the blanket just as Morgan ran to her.

“Mommy! I got the flowers!” he shouted in excitement. “Mama helped me pick them.”

“I see,” Margot smiled at her son. “Well done.”

Alana also reached them and sat on the blanket next to her wife.

“Now Aunt Vera can tell you what to do with them,” Margot continued.

Vera crossed her legs and took the flowers Morgan offered her.

“So, in Finland there is old magic flowing in the air during the Midsummer Night,” she began. Morgan sat down in front of her to listen closely.

“It is tradition here that when you pick seven different flowers and put them under your pillow, the following night you will see your future spouse in your dreams.”

“Wow,” the boy breathed. Vera gave him the flowers back and told him to put them in a vase so they wouldn’t wither while waiting for the night to come. The boy hurried inside to get the vase and it didn’t take long before he was already running back. Alana helped him get the flowers nicely in the vase and promised to look after it.

Dawn started to whimper in Hamish’s arms and Vera realized she must be getting hungry.

“Give her to me,” she said, and Hamish placed the baby in her arms.

“Daddy isn’t enough in this case,” he pouted.

“That’s because I am the buffet,” Vera rolled her eyes. She loved nursing her baby because it was time dedicated only for them and she wouldn’t trade it for anything else, but sometimes it would have been nice to have a break. Dawn was already eating some solids, but Vera wanted to test all her allergies before giving her anything new.

While she nursed, Vera and Alana started comparing their breastfeeding experiences. Morgan got bored after the first two minutes and Hamish said he could go play some soccer with him if he wanted. He jumped up immediately and went to retrieve the ball.

“Don’t go too far,” Margot reminded Hamish, but trusted he would keep her son safe; he was a werewolf after all.

Hamish nodded before leaning down to give Vera a quick kiss, before running after Morgan.

When the boys were gone, Alana turned to Vera.

“So, is it true?”

“Is what true?”

“The Midsummer magic.”

“Oh,” Vera understood. Then she grinned, “You’ll have to see for yourself.”

“I already have a wife,” Alana reminded her.

“Then it shouldn’t be a surprise who you see in your dream,” Vera smirked. “There is also another spell that is pretty well-known here,” she continued. “Unwed women have to run around a well naked at night and when they look down into the water, they should see the reflection of their future spouse looking up at them.”

“You should do that!” Margot laughed. “You’re unwed.”

“I’m engaged,” Vera arched a brow and raised her left hand, which was not holding the baby, and showed them her diamond ring glimmering in the sunlight.

“Okay, okay,” Margot placated her humorously.

"Also, I don't really feel like running around naked at night," Vera added. "For some reason many of the spells include nudity."

Dawn was almost done nursing when Vera felt her start to nod off. “Hey, you can’t fall asleep yet,” she told her daughter and tried to wake her.

“I can burp her,” Margot offered. “It’s been a while.”

“Be my guest,” Vera agreed and transferred the baby to her sister’s arms.

“Hey, sleepy girl, you need to stay awake or otherwise your tummy will hurt,” Vera heard Margot tell Dawn while she fixed her dark blue summer dress.

When the baby had burped, she totally went out like a light, which was normal for her after she had eaten. Vera chose to hold her instead of taking her inside because she wanted to enjoy the perfect moment with her baby and her family, something she never thought she could have. She glanced at Margot who leaned on Alana’s shoulder as they watched their son play soccer in the distance. Vera looked at the boys as well and saw how her fiancé high-fived Morgan who had just managed to score his first goal.

Midsummer magic indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dawn means the first appearance of light after the night, a new day and a new beginning, which felt like the perfect name for their baby. Also I'm going with the fan theory that her first baby was named Alyssa, because it would explain a lot.


	2. Restituatur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place about maybe 8 months after "Family Bonding".
> 
> Also, in the show Vera is the only one we actually see using the healing spell, right? But all the disciples are constantly slicing their palms to perform magic but those wounds are never a problem afterwards so it seems they are able to heal them? So I wrote this with the assumption that the healing spell can be used without any big sacrifices. Maybe the wound itself acts as the sacrifice?
> 
> **Warning: A lot of mentions of blood in this chapter.**

Margot eyed the knife in her hand. She swirled it around, wondering if she should use it or not. She had only seen her sister do the spell once, but it had been enough for her to memorize it.

She hadn’t thought she would ever need to use it. She had promised she wouldn’t. Her sister had been serious when she had told her to keep magic a secret. But right now, it felt like the right thing to do.

First, she needed to test it. It had been months since Vera had performed the incantation to keep her and her family safe from any threats, and Margot needed to be sure she remembered the healing spell Vera had performed afterwards correctly. Her sister had said that magic was everywhere, so didn’t that mean Margot was able to perform spells as well?

She sighed deeply and took a good grip of the knife, pressing the blade against her palm. She winced slightly at the pain as the knife sliced her skin, and she quickly placed it back on the coffee table.

She held her bleeding hand in front of her and closed her eyes, concentrating.

“ _Restituatur_ ,” she whispered, her voice barely audible.

At first nothing happened, but as she opened her eyes, she saw a golden light enfold her palm and the wound quickly healed itself.

Margot gasped, a big smile spreading on her lips. She had been right, she was able to use magic as well!

She inspected her hand but there was no wound, only blood, and she tried to wipe that away as well with a handkerchief, but some of it didn’t come off right away. She would have to wash it away later as she didn’t want to leave any marks she couldn’t explain.

Unfortunately, in her concentration she had failed to notice the audience she had had the whole time.

“What are you doing?”

Margot whirled around, gripping the back of the couch with the same hand that she had just healed magically, and stared at Alana, who was standing in the doorway.

“Nothing,” she was quick to answer but she knew she had been caught, literally red-handed.

Alana arched her brow and walked closer, sitting next to her wife on the couch. She took Margot’s hand in hers and turned it around a few times.

“Don’t lie to me, please.”

Margot hesitated. She had promised Vera that she would keep magic a secret. Her sister had said she trusted her. Vera had only taken Alana’s memories to keep her and the world safe, as the knowledge of magic and the Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose often led to trouble.

Still, Margot didn’t want to lie to her wife. Alana was already missing a huge piece of the puzzle, so explaining what she had just done wasn’t going to be easy. Margot herself had had troubles getting used to the idea that magic existed, but seeing Vera a couple of times since they parted ways had helped her to come to terms with the fact that the world was a lot more mysterious than she had initially thought.

So, she tried to change the topic. “How’s Morgan?”

“Sleeping, now,” Alana answered, not fooled at all by the distraction. “Margot?” she tried to get her wife to talk.

Margot looked up, but still didn’t say anything. Instead she picked up the knife again, touching her palm with it and then sliced the skin.

Alana gasped beside her, reaching for her hand in panic but Margot held it away from her reach. She cast the spell again, hoping it would heal the wound fast, but this time nothing happened.

Margot frowned, watching as more blood coated her hand.

“Why did you do that?” Alana asked, frantically taking the already bloody handkerchief and pressing it on the wound. “Are you trying to hurt yourself?” she looked at her wife in worry.

“It should have worked,” Margot muttered. “ _Restituatur_ ,” she tried again, this time louder, but the wound was still there. It was starting to hurt, too, and Margot was getting worried.

“Why isn’t it working?”

Alana stared at her in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“She’s talking about the spell,” they both heard from behind them and Margot, for the second time that day, turned around in surprise. Alana turned her head as well, watching with wide eyes as the woman, who could really be Margot’s doppelgänger, stepped out of a swirling blue… portal?

“She’s not experienced enough to use it,” Vera explained, walking towards them as the portal closed behind her. Alana looked between her wife and the woman she now knew to be her wife’s sister, and saw that Margot was only a little surprised at seeing her.

“What are you doing here?” Margot asked slowly.

“Making sure you’re not causing any trouble,” Vera answered, sitting down on the couch on Margot’s right side. “Palm,” she ordered, holding out her hand.

Margot complied immediately as the blood was already starting to drop onto the floor and the pain was getting stronger.

Vera took her sister’s hand in hers and placed her other hand on top, quickly performing the spell. This time the golden light was back, and the wound healed. Vera also performed another spell, which cleaned all the blood from Margot’s hand and the floor.

“Even our acolytes have to practice before they can perform the easiest of spells,” Vera told Margot. “Magic isn’t easy, especially if you have never used it before.”

“But I did it once,” her sister argued, examining her palm that was now back to normal, like nothing had ever happened.

“Magic can be unpredictable, too,” Vera shrugged. “Maybe you were concentrating more. Your wife being here probably took your concentration the second time.”

Margot turned to look at Alana when Vera mentioned her. Saying she was shocked would have been an understatement. She was staring at them both, her mouth hanging open, not saying anything.

“Are you going to take her memories again?” Margot turned back to Vera. There was a sad undertone to her voice and Vera sighed.

“I should,” she started, then paused for a moment, “but I don’t think it would stay secret for long.”

Vera took the pouch containing the _pulvis memoriae_ she had been carrying and blew some of the powder on Alana’s face, knocking her out before anyone could protest. She told Margot what to say so that Alana would get her memories back and it didn’t take long before the woman awoke and sprang up from the couch as all her suppressed memories came rushing back.

“You took my memories,” she said quietly after the shock had worn off, and held her head, turning to Vera. “Why?”

“It was necessary,” Vera answered and stood up as well. “I’m sorry, I really am, but the Order needs to stay hidden and I didn’t know you well enough to trust you.”

“But you do now?”

Vera nodded. “As long as she trusts you,” she gestured to Margot, “I have to do so, too.”

She crossed her arms, looking more like the tough Grand Magus they had gotten to know earlier that year. “But you need to understand that you can’t say anything about magic to anyone, unless you want to cause another apocalypse threat, and I sincerely don’t recommend that.”

Alana continued to look a little hurt and was ready to answer but didn’t get the chance when Margot suddenly gasped beside them. She was still sitting on the couch, her face on the same level as Vera’s stomach, and she was staring at it with wide eyes.

“Are you pregnant?” she breathed out, looking at her sister’s belly and then moving her gaze up to her eyes.

Vera looked like she had completely forgotten it herself as she uncrossed her arms and looked down at her stomach. She was wearing a tight black dress that didn’t do anything to hide the bump.

“Yes?” she answered, but it sounded more like a question. She didn’t know how Margot would react.

Margot herself didn’t know, either. She was waiting for the familiar pang of hurt she usually felt when someone was pregnant, but this time it didn’t come. She only felt happy for her sister.

She stood up abruptly and pulled Vera into a hug.

Vera stiffened at first, not expecting it, but then hugged her sister back.

“I told you!” Margot smiled, pulling away from the hug.

“You did,” Vera laughed a little. “It wasn’t planned, though,” she added quickly, wanting to let her sister know her suggestions about expanding her family hadn’t suddenly changed her mind about having kids.

“And you’re okay?” Margot inquired carefully. She knew losing a daughter had been hard for her sister. She had been isolating herself for decades, not letting anyone get too close, so being pregnant must have messed up with her mind a lot.

While Margot waited for an answer she sat back down on the couch and both Vera and Alana followed suit.

“I’m getting there,” Vera finally answered with a sad smile. “It was a bit of a shock,” she admitted. “I didn’t think I’d be having another baby at 38.”

“You have another child?” Alana asked in surprise, and Margot cringed a little, realizing she had never shared that detail with her wife. She hadn’t been sure Vera wanted anyone to know.

“Had,” Vera admitted quietly. “She died as a baby.”

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry!” Alana apologized, horrified, covering her mouth with her hand.

“It’s okay,” Vera assured her, still smiling that same sad smile she often had on her face when she talked about her daughter. “It was a long time ago.”

Margot watched her sister closely, knowing it probably wasn’t okay. She had conquered most of the pain of her past, but there were still demons hiding there. Margot knew those demons well, they had tormented her for years, too, and she knew getting rid of them completely would be hard. Even now Margot could see her sister push her emotions aside as she shook her head a little and straightened herself, ready to change the topic, so she wouldn't have to talk about it.

“Anyway, I came to warn you about using magic without the necessary skills,” Vera said, her voice as confident as ever, just as Margot had anticipated.

“Wait, how did you know I needed your help?” she asked suddenly, realizing Vera had literally used a portal to enter their living room from the other side of the world.

This time it was Vera who cringed slightly. “I might have placed a little tracking spell on you,” she admitted.

Margot’s eyes widened. “You were spying on me?”

“No!” Vera was quick to assure her. “I only made sure I’d know when you tried to use magic because I knew you would. Magic is impossible to resist. You might think your mind is strong enough but it never is.”

Now Margot looked sheepish. “I only wanted to help Morgan. He’s sick.”

“Margot,” Alana spoke up with a soft voice, taking her wife’s hand in hers. “He just has a cold. Kids get sick all the time.”

“I didn’t like seeing him in pain,” Margot admitted, looking down. She was feeling a little foolish now.

Alana squeezed her hand and scooted closer to her, pulling her into a sideways hug. "I know."

“I can teach you a few spells to be used in an emergency,” Vera offered from beside them. Then she quickly added, “But only in an emergency!”

“I’d like that,” Margot nodded as she pulled away from Alana’s hug. At least it would give her a peace of mind, even if she never used any magic.

Vera spoke the spells aloud and made sure Margot knew how to pronounce them properly. It only took them about fifteen minutes until Margot had already memorized them all, even writing down a couple of the harder ones, and Vera announced she was proud of her sister, insisting she would have made an amazing disciple if she had ever joined the Order.

They were still sitting together on the couch when they saw a blue light coming from behind them, but this time no-one was surprised. They all just turned to watch as Hamish came through the portal, frantically looking around. When his eyes landed on Vera, he let out the breath he had been holding.

“God, Vera!” he exclaimed, rushing over to her. Vera stood up just before Hamish reached her and crushed her to him. “You’re okay!”

“Of course, I am. What is going on?” she asked, when he finally pulled away. She was really confused.

“You just disappeared!” Hamish told her, looking her up and down, checking her for any injuries. “You told us you’d be in your office but then we couldn’t find you _anywhere_. We were lucky Jack saw the Cretian Loom on your desk and we realized you had used it.”

“Oh,” Vera breathed out, realizing she hadn’t told anyone where she went. “Sorry?” she said, looking sheepish.

“Please, don’t do that again!” Hamish pleaded, cupping her face. “It’s not just you anymore.”

Vera instinctively placed a hand on her stomach. “I won’t,” she promised him. “I just had to come help her,” she nodded in the direction of Margot, who was looking up at them from the couch.

“Hi,” she greeted Hamish with a small smile.

“Hi,” Hamish echoed, finally noticing the two other women in the room. “I’m sorry for barging in here,” he then apologized.

“It’s okay, we understand,” Margot answered, getting up and pulling Alana with her. “She’s carrying your baby.”

A big smile spread on his face at the mention of their baby. “Yeah,” he chuckled, moving his gaze back to Vera.

She, on the other hand, rolled her eyes. “He’s been a bit overprotective,” she muttered and Hamish's gaze turned to a small glare.

“Your life seems to be crazy enough for some overprotectiveness,” Margot pointed out. Vera huffed but smiled nonetheless.

“Speaking of crazy,” Hamish spoke up with a wince. “We need you.”

“Another problem?” Vera sighed, already pinching the bridge of her nose. “Great.”

Hamish cringed, but nodded. This was life for them, always cleaning up other people's messes.

“We have to come see you at some point,” Margot suggested when she saw that they had to leave. “At least when the baby is born.”

Vera nodded happily. “I’d like that,” she smiled. Maybe they’d be able to spend some time together without anyone or anything distracting them or requiring their presence.

"Morgan will love a cousin," Alana added, and Margot nodded, too, only now realizing their children would be cousins. "He'll be so excited!"

A cousin wasn't exactly a sibling but it would still be amazing news for him. Margot was already looking forward to their play dates even though it would take a while for Vera and Hamish's baby to be old enough to play with Morgan.

"We really need to go now," Hamish had to tell them as he opened another portal.

"Until next time," Vera said her farewell and Margot and Alana watched as the witch and her boyfriend walked through the portal hand in hand before the blue swirl closed behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Writing a scene where three women are talking to each other is sooo hard)


	3. Winter Wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! 🤗 I made a video of Vera and Margot the other day and got some amazing comments which made me want to write more of them together. You can watch the video [here](https://youtu.be/LLXR-sZVC1Q).
> 
> This doesn't really have a plot, it's just a moment in their life :)

The house was quiet this early in the morning. The only sounds were the steady hum of the refrigerator and the distant tick of a clock somewhere in the living room. It was quiet outside, too, the snow muffling all the noise and making everything seem a little eerie. The sun hadn’t risen yet, but the white snow brought some light inside through the big windows, illuminating the couple that lay together on the couch, still asleep in each other arms.

Soon the peaceful silence was broken by one exclamation.

“No sex on my couch!”

Vera heard a loud thump and then a groan from the direction of the couch as she walked through the living room to get to the kitchen.

“We weren’t having sex,” Margot mumbled, trying to pick herself up from the floor where she had fallen. “And as if you weren’t having sex yourself the whole night.”

Vera knew she was exaggerating but shrugged nonetheless. “It’s my house.”

Margot, Alana and Morgan were spending the weekend at her and Hamish’s house in Belgrave. They tried to meet every few months, the Cretian Loom making it possible, and had finally found a weekend that worked for everyone. This time it was Vera and Hamish’s turn to host the gathering, and their guests had arrived the previous day.

Margot grunted, taking the fallen blanket and using it to cover Alana, who was still trying to sleep on the couch. “Your couch is too small,” she continued to complain.

“That’s why I gave you an extra mattress,” Vera pointed out, flicking on the light in the kitchen and making Alana moan in displeasure, hiding herself under the blanket. “You just decided not to use it.”

“What happened to the guest room?” Margot asked as she walked closer to Vera in her pajamas, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Vera looked at her sister before filling a glass with water. “It got turned into a nursery.”

When she had bought the house, she had not imagined having a baby, or even a partner to share it with, so they had had to turn the one guest room they had into a nursery for Dawn.

“Why are you awake this early, anyway?” Margot questioned with a loud yawn, covering her wide mouth with her hand. “It’s barely seven in the morning.”

“I had to fulfill my duty as breakfast.”

“Right, you’re breastfeeding.”

“She’s trying some solids now, but I can’t give her anything new before I know about her allergies,” Vera explained, taking a big sip of the water. Nursing always made her thirsty.

Her sister nodded in understanding. They had already been separated when Vera’s first daughter had died, but Margot had still known about it, and now that they had reconnected, they had a lot of time to talk about their pasts. Dawn was now older than Alyssa had been, but Vera was still scared. She wanted to breastfeed her as long as she could, but she knew her daughter had to start eating solid foods as well.

“Let me guess, mashed potatoes, carrots and bananas?” Alana spoke up as she joined them at the counter.

Vera laughed. “Yeah. A huge mess every time.”

“Morgan loved to experiment with his food, too," Alana smiled at her.

Dawn was always covered in her food after each meal. Hamish sometimes got annoyed when the food he was trying to give her ended up on her cheeks, but Vera just felt happy that she had a healthy giggling baby, no matter how messy she could get.

“Speaking of Morgan, is he still sleeping?” Margot asked.

“Yes, at least he was when I went to get Dawn after she started whining in her crib.”

They already had a bed for Dawn in the nursery and Morgan had gotten the privilege to give it a trial run.

“He had to be tired after yesterday, otherwise he would have been up already,” Alana commented with a shake of her head. “He usually jumps into our bed early in the morning.”

“Well, Hamish took Dawn back to our bed and tried to get her to sleep again, which I doubt will happen.”

“You were right, it didn't,” Hamish answered as he walked into the living room area, carrying Dawn in his arms. “Our little wolf is wide awake.”

Their baby was looking around with curious eyes. At seven months old, she had gotten a lot more expressive in her behavior. Her baby talk mostly consisted of random syllables but she could get really intense if she wanted something.

Right now, she was making babbling sounds when she saw Vera and reached out with her hand.

“Ma!”

Vera knew it was just random syllable, but it still made a warm smile to spread on her lips.

“You see your Mama?” Hamish asked the baby with enthusiasm. Dawn looked at him with an expression that clearly said, “Are you stupid?” and Margot burst into laughter at seeing it.

“She’s so your baby,” she told Vera, who glared at her smirking sister.

Hamish transferred Dawn to Vera and gave his girlfriend a quick kiss. When the baby was in her arms, she immediately started eating her hair.

“Nope,” Vera tried to remove the strands of hair from her daughter’s mouth while Hamish started preparing breakfast, Margot joining him.

“Do you have anything vegan?” Alana spoke up when Hamish asked what everyone wanted to eat.

“Pancakes?”

“Sure!”

Soon Morgan woke up, too, and the house was filled with noise and chaos. While Hamish and Margot made breakfast, Vera and Alana moved to the sitting area. Morgan tried to teach Dawn how to crawl and giggled loudly when she started moving backwards instead. His joy made her smile, too, and she let out even more squeals and babbles.

The quiet of the morning had passed and even the sun was now up, making the snow outside glimmer brightly. It would be a perfect day to spend outside, playing in the snow. They could introduce Dawn to sledding and Morgan would surely love building snow castles.

But first, they would have to get through their chaotic but perfect morning. The Winter Wonderland outside could wait.


	4. Winter Wonderland Part 2

“Ba!”

“Is that so?”

“Ba.”

Dawn was the cutest in her pale pink overall as she shared her opinion about Hamish’s snow castle. Vera was holding her because the baby was still a little bit too young and small to sit alone on the plastic sled they had bought, and crawling around in the snow wasn't the safest option for her, either.

They had decided to spend the afternoon outside. There was a nice open area right next to the house, and because of the snowfall the previous night, it was filled with fresh snow to play in. The weather was also perfect for building snowmen and snow castles of all kind, and it had inspired Hamish to build an extempore snow fortress.

“You don’t like Dada’s castle?” Vera asked her daughter, trying to hide her amusement.

“Da da,” Dawn mimicked, pointing in Hamish’s direction.

“My castle’s great,” the man himself walked over to them with a grin, taking Dawn from Vera and adjusting the beanie on the baby’s head. “You just haven’t seen the inside yet.”

He stepped inside the little circle he had built and sat down in the snow, placing Dawn on his lap.

“To be honest, your castle is a little lacking,” Margot pointed out, walking over to Vera who now had her arms crossed over her chest. “It only has walls.”

The sisters looked identical as they stood next to each other on the snow-covered yard, only Margot was wearing a bright red winter coat whereas Vera’s was white.

Hamish gasped in mock offense. “Did you hear that, Dawn? They disrespect our mighty fortress!”

The baby squealed and he leaned down to kiss her red cheek. “Thank you.”

“I want in the castle!” Morgan suddenly exclaimed from where he had been building a snowman with Alana. He ran to the castle and crawled through the little gap in the wall. “Mommy, come, too!”

His cheeks were also red from all the cold air and he was covered in snow as he sat down next to Hamish.

“I don’t think there’s enough space for all of us,” Margot told him.

“I’ll make room. Hamish, move!”

The older man chuckled but scooted to the side.

Morgan flashed him a big smile. “Now, Mommy!”

Margot saw she had no reason to refuse the invite anymore, and when Alana sent her a knowing smirk, she stepped over the snowy wall to sit between Morgan and Hamish. The latter of the two was trying to hush Dawn who had started to whine, and they all knew it was almost her naptime. She got cranky when she was tired.

“No more energy for snow castles, huh?” Hamish pouted.

Vera shook her head and went to take the baby from him, bending down and scooping her up.

“I’ll go nurse her,” she told him, bouncing Dawn gently in her arms. “Then it’s naptime for you, miss,” she turned to her daughter, touching her tiny button nose with her finger.

“Ba.”

* * *

Hamish continued to sit in his snow castle with Margot after Vera had gone inside with Dawn. Alana had also taken Morgan inside, hoping he’d lie down for a nap, too, after all the running and jumping in the snow. Getting the growing boy to take a nap was harder every day as he wanted to continue playing, but they hoped Dawn would be able to convince him.

While their spouses took care of the children, Hamish had to talk to Margot.

“Do you have it?” she asked him after they were sure they were alone.

“Yes,” he nodded, fishing the little box from his pocket and handing it to her. He had been carrying it around for a couple of weeks now, too nervous to actually ask Vera.

Margot opened the lid and gasped. “It’s gorgeous!”

She turned to look at Hamish and frowned when she didn’t see the same elation on his face.

“Do you think she’ll say yes?” he asked quietly, doubt filling his face.

“Of course,” Margot assured him with a smile, giving him back the ring. “She loves you.”

Hamish looked at the ring himself and chuckled nervously. “I know. She doesn’t say it often, but I know.”

“So, you have nothing to worry about.”

He also knew Vera would not appreciate a spectacle to be made about it. That was why he was just going to ask her, maybe get Dawn to help him.

The perfect moment came in the evening after Dawn’s bath time. Hamish had just changed the baby into her pajamas and was about to exit the nursery when Margot appeared in the doorway.

“We are going to give Morgan a bath, too, and it’s going to take some time, which gives you the perfect opportunity to do it right now,” she told him in a whisper.

Small panic set on his face and Margot rolled her eyes, looking a lot like Vera at that moment.

“Go!” she whisper-shouted and shoved him and Dawn out of the door.

Vera was sitting on the couch in the living room, sipping a hot chocolate, when Hamish walked over to her.

“These are the moments when I wish I had a fireplace,” she commented, wiping the chocolate off her lips carefully. “But I don’t think it would fit this house.”

Hamish sat down next to her and set Dawn on his lap. The baby was already fidgeting, and he knew she wouldn’t be able to stay still for long.

“It’s still cozy here without one,” he answered. The living room was littered with toys and other baby supplies, and there were even some magazines that Dawn liked to chew on lying on the floor.

“It’s a mess,” Vera chuckled, looking around the room. It clearly wasn't the same cold room she had been living in for so long, but instead had a warm ambience to it, one that made her feel at home.

She took another sip of her hot chocolate and relaxed against the cushions.

When she wasn’t looking at him, Hamish fished the box containing the ring out of his pocket and handed it to Dawn. “Can you give this to Mama?” he whispered in her ear and pointed at Vera.

The baby grabbed the box, looked at him and then at her mom before babbling, “Mamamama.”

Vera turned to look at her daughter, placing her mug on the side table, and reached over to take the baby from Hamish, setting her on her lap.

“What do you have here?” she asked Dawn, taking the box from her hand. Immediately she froze, her gaze snapping to Hamish’s.

“Wha-?”

“Open it,” he encouraged her, scooting closer.

He could see she already knew what it was – of course, she did – but seeing her open the box and gasp made a huge smile spread on his lips.

“Hamish…” she breathed, turning to look at him.

“I’d like for you to be my wife,” he smiled at her, reaching over her and taking her left hand in his, rubbing the ring finger softly. “If that is what you want, too.”

Vera’s mouth opened and closed a few times and finally she let out a small laugh.

“Yes.”

“Really?” Hamish was surprised. He hadn't expected an answer this fast.

Vera rolled her eyes. “Of course, you idiot.”

She took a hold of his neck and crashed his lips to hers. Hamish tried to pour all his love into the kiss but was interrupted by a whine coming from Dawn who was still sitting on Vera’s lap.

They pulled apart and Vera rubbed the baby’s belly. “I’m sorry, did we not pay enough attention to you?” she teased her.

Dawn made more babbling noises but seemed to settle down now that Vera was paying attention to her again.

Hamish took the ring from the box and put it on Vera’s finger. She raised her hand to her eye level and admired the clear diamond and the two red rubies around it. They matched the lipstick she was wearing perfectly, although Hamish was sure some it was smeared on his lips now.

“It’s gorgeous,” she said, smiling at him.

“That’s what I told him,” Margot suddenly commented from the other side of the room.

Vera’s eyes widened and her gaze snapped to her sister’s. “You knew?”

“Of course,” she replied, walking closer and sitting down on a chair. “Your fiancé was a nervous wreck.”

Vera turned her amused gaze to Hamish who looked bashful.

“I was not.”

“You sure were. Nice lipstick, by the way.”

Hamish touched his lips and whispered a spell to clean it all off, which made Margot chuckle. “Magic," she muttered.

She continued with congratulating the pair, and they had a small discussion about a possible wedding until Dawn started to whine again in her mother's arms. Vera realized it was time to nurse her before her bedtime and got up to go to the nursery where she could put her to bed right away as the baby had a habit of falling asleep after nursing.

Hamish asked Margot if it was okay he went to help Vera instead of keeping her company, but the woman in the chair just motioned for him to go.

“Go to your fiancée,” she smiled.

Hamish smiled, too, and started to walk away but then turned around to address her one more time.

“Thank you,” he said earnestly. The encouragement from her had helped a lot and so had the knowledge that she approved of their engagement. Margot was the only family member Vera had left so her approval meant a lot.

"Don't mention it," she answered and finally Hamish hurried to catch up with Vera.

Damn, they were engaged!


End file.
